Diana
Diana Ebony, labeled The Chilled Daddy's Girl, is the daughter of the Skydex couple, aka. Skyler and Dex's daughter in the future. Credit For Design: CaVi! About Diana A proud-to-be troublemaker who speaks her mind just a little too much. Diana is someone who might be just that perfect person to rely on, but also the kind of person not to. She could easily be considered a Daddy's girl and cares for her father, Dex Ebony, more than anything in the world. Diana is very similar to both ''her parents, but tends too be just a little bit more like her mother, since she tends to cause people a lot of trouble, but at the same time can be just the right person to be friends with. She's more like her father in looks though, and both of them tend to be rather clingy, super attached to things, totally the jealous type and rather very emotional. Diana has a lot of friends: due to her looks and the fact that she is parents with the Hawaiian president's daughter and the most kindhearted boy in the world. However, her best friend is with no doubt Sarah Briar. Ten Ways To Describe Her #Outspoken #Rude #Careless #Crazy #Mischevious #Daddy's Girl #Dependent #Overestimated #Trendy #Sarcastic People That Have Owned Her #Nico Relationships Diana at first had fear of love, from part from her father Dex, but manage to get through it and have a relationship with Leo, Mikey and Lacey's son. They're at the edge of breaking up though: Diana has seen a lot of girls hanging out with Leo, making her jealous, as well as Leo is annoyed by Diana's lack of attention for him. Dana and Diana can actually considered frienemies: Dana doesn't understand how Diana would like somebody like her brother, but they have been both seen hanging out together. Diana and Sarah are best friends, due to their clashing personalities, love for trouble, and the friendship between their mothers, Skyler and Mallory. Diana and Millie can actually be considered friends as well, despite Millie sometimes seeing Diana as someone rather immature and iresponsible. Felix tends to hang out with Diana mostly because of she being Skyler's daughter, who is his idol. April has been seen trying to befriend Diana, due to her mother Ronnie being good friends with Diana's father Dex, but it is not sure if Diana feels the same way. Audition Tape Due to Total Drama already have been finished in the future, Diana never needed to make an audition tape. Online Profile '''What’s your best quality?' Guess the fact that I never let anything affect me. Ooh, and my Daddy! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything that's new and doesn't have girly sound *Teal *Meh, I'm always to busy to be watching movies. *Anything Daddy likes! Describe your craziest dream. I had a nightmare that some giant chocolate bar started eating all of the people I care for! Best memory from childhood? All the times I've spent with my Daddy! Most embarrassing moment at school? None. I never let anything embarrass me. Describe the first job you ever had. Dude, jobs are for suckers. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Here's a hint: not working! I'll just be in a cool pool house chilling like a villain. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Leo, throwing water balloons at all the losers we see pass by. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Protect my friends and family! Old Design Diana is one of the few Nico characters not to have a redesign Quotes "That's my girl!" --Dex Trivia Gallery Diana.png|Diana's wallpaper Diana's webcam.png|Diana doing a webcam with the help of her good friend Sarah. Category:Ebony-Michaels Family Category:Females Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Nico's Characters